Almost Lost You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch wants a relationip of a sort with Emily but he tells her not to fall in love with him. She ends up falling in love with him anyways and tries to end the relationship but Hotch won't let her. Will he lose Emily or confess his love to her?


A/N: This story is done to a dare from Katie who isn't going to understand a word of it as I'm posting it in Dutch first! I love typing in different languages and speaking them so I figured why not post a story in a different language. This story will also be posted in English! Eventually… I love you Katie… Enjoy the story! Oh and Cass you are not allowed to hurt me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

Prompt: Don't Fall in Love with Me – Barry Manilow

Emily knew she had messed up. She also knew that she had to end her relationship with Hotch. She went and did the one thing she was told not to do. She closed her eyes as she remembered that conversation.

"_Emily I like you and I want to spend time with you and sleep with you but don't fall in love with me. I'm not the guy for you and I can't and won't love you." Hotch said._

_She nodded and said "Fine Hotch we will just spend time together and help each other when we need sexual release."_

Emily opened her eyes back up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into a pair of brown eyes that she didn't really want to see right now. She knew what she was going to have to do and she also knew it was going to kill her inside. She wasn't sure how she would or if she would survive this. She just knew that she couldn't keep doing this and that she needed to make a clean break now because if she didn't then she never would.

"Is everything alright Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

Emily wanted to scream at him for calling her Prentiss. She knew he did it to distance himself from her but it still hurt. It hurt even more now because she knew that in a few minutes he was going to be really distant. Her heart was already breaking a little and she hadn't even yet told him their relationship or whatever you want to call it had to end. She also prepared herself to lie her ass off because there was no way in hell she was telling him the real reason behind her breaking things off. She wasn't going to do that to him. She would be just fine on her own.

Emily took in a deep breath. "I'm fine Hotch but I think we need to talk."

Hotch just raised an eyebrow and looked around. For the moment they were alone so he knew it was best to talk here because if he got her in his office there was no telling if he would be able to actually talk like she wanted to or if he would end up kissing her senseless.

"What do we need to talk about?" Hotch asked.

Emily sighed and then said "Whatever this is between us needs to end. It's been fun while it lasted but it really needs to end now. I'm sorry Hotch but I just can't do this anymore."

Hotch was shocked to say the least. He thought that what him and Emily had was going great. He didn't understand why she was wanting to end it all of a sudden. He couldn't and wouldn't let her end it when it was what was keeping him sane.

He looked at her and said in a voice he didn't even recognize as his own "Why Emily? Why do you want to end this? I thought that what we had was going great. Why do you need to end it now?"

Emily knew he was going to ask this so the lie slipped off of her tongue easily. "I'm ready to move on Hotch. I want to find a man to love and to have a family with. I'm sorry if you're mad but this is for the best. I just need someone who will love me and who I will love in return."

Emily's stomach was tightening with each word she uttered. She didn't want this to end but she wasn't going to keep being with him while she was in love with him and while she was pregnant with his child. Hell she wasn't even going to tell him that she was pregnant with his child because she didn't want to trap him. Everything she was saying now was for him. She was doing this for him even though it hurt her to do it. With each word she spoke her heart broke even more.

Hotch stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he not have seen the signs that she wanted and needed more? Was he really that blind or was he just that stupid? He knew without her even telling him that some of what she had said to him was a lie. He knew that there was more to what she said but he just didn't know what. How could she not see that he was in love with her? Then in his head he groaned as he recalled that he had told her not to fall in love with him. How could he have been so stupid? Now his own stupidity just may cost him the woman he loved.

"Emily we do need to talk. What about getting together after work?" Hotch said. He prayed in his mind and in his heart that she would say yes. He couldn't lose her now when he finally realized how much she meant to him. He wouldn't give her up without a fight. There was no way he was losing the woman he loved and who he suspected loved him right back.

Emily shook her head no and said "There is nothing to talk about Hotch. It's over and done with so just let it go. It's time to move on and I think it will do us both good to move on. Let's face it Hotch the relationship or whatever in the hell what we had was called it isn't and wasn't healthy for either of us. We said that if the time ever came when one of us wanted to end it we would end it without a fight and I'm ending it Hotch. It's for the best all around."

This time Hotch shook his head no. "No, Emily that is where you are completely wrong. It's not best all around for you to end it. Damn it don't you realize that I'm in love with you? I don't want to lose you Emily. I can't lose you because if I do then everything good in my life is gone besides my son. I will fix whatever you think is wrong with our relationship but I'm begging you please don't end things. I'm sorry I never realized how much I loved you and how much I'm in love with you until I was just about to lose you."

Emily's mouth dropped open at Hotch's passionate speech. She could clearly see everything he was feeling in his eyes at that moment and she wondered how she had missed the fact that he was in love with her just like she was in love with him. She stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek and then stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

As she looked in his eyes she saw all the emotions that he was feeling and she said "I'm in love with you too Hotch. That is why I was ending our relationship. I remember you telling me not to fall in love with you and I knew that if I kept going the way I was that I would even be more heartbroken than I already was. I love you Aaron and our child will love you too."

Hotch was shocked for the second time that day. "Do you mean to tell me that you're pregnant? I'm going to be a Daddy again?"

Emily bit her lip and nodded. "I hope that you're not mad that I didn't tell you before but I just couldn't. I didn't want to trap you into something you didn't want. I would have told you in another month or so but right now I just didn't think I could handle the rejection of not only me but of the child we made together."

Hotch pulled Emily into his arms and gave her a tender kiss. "I'm not mad Sweetheart but I am ecstatic. I love you."

Emily chuckled and held onto Hotch tightly. "I love you too honey and now I'm happier than I ever have been in my life."


End file.
